


老房子里的画师

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	老房子里的画师

灵感来源:小说《绕路而行》和电影《安德烈 鲁布廖夫》

 

人物: Laurent Ban.

 

孤独感已经深入骨髓了，黑夜一点一点的逼近，当全部的光都被咽下，赤裸着的洛朗看着阳光从自己的小脚趾处消失，稍微变换了一下站姿，地板吱呀响了一下，画笔从桌上滚了下去。拾起笔，洛朗坐在深蓝色的画布前，被孤独感侵蚀着，亲人的离去带来的痛楚，内脏绞痛着，就算全身赤裸也觉得不够真实，仿佛头骨还遮盖着脑子，看不见思想，肋骨包裹着心脏，听不见心跳。痛意来的强烈，强烈的让人难以忍受，从小腹窜上的痛让他的皱了一下眉头，下午短暂的阳光带来了一星点的温暖，午睡醒来看到下半身的半勃也没有在意，只是硬着，一丝不挂的站在阳台上，看着远方的森林，期待着从里面出现什么。

 

十一月的波兰已经很冷了，天晴的日子也不多了，更不要说白天的时光了，每天都在以肉眼可见的速度消失。越是往北，越是压抑，积压在胸口的情感被永远的阴天和日益减少的白天压抑的更加厉害，睡不着，一杯接着一杯咖啡，倒不是为了提神，只是喜欢那种心脏疯狂跳动，血液翻滚的感觉，好像在舞台上被人观看的性爱一样，一丝不挂的展现在聚光灯下。老房子里没有电，只有壁炉，柴火和蜡烛，过着中世纪般的生活。坐在壁炉前的椅子上发呆，洛朗把画架搬到了壁炉旁，想看的更清楚些，想画些什么，却又好像失去了灵感，看着画上笔刷的痕迹，想不出任何一个人的形象，不知道画些什么。

 

闭上眼睛，埃斯梅拉达的舞姿又在眼前浮现，每一次被舞者抱住，用双腿缠住腰都越发的让他感到束缚，想要冲破这种枷锁，他梦见在田野上狂奔，溺在水中，无法呼吸，挣扎着，想起小时候和弟弟打架的时候被扼住喉咙，在年少的时候为了女孩打架，也不完全是为了女孩，只是那种疯狂的混杂着血腥味的空气里弥漫着无尽的香甜，被人抓住头发按在地上，脸在地上蹭出血痕，踢在腹部的膝盖压迫着内脏，第一次在舞台上摔倒，倒在血泊中的感觉，嘴里滲满了血液的铁锈味，鼻梁骨的痛，竟感到无尽的欢愉和兴奋。

 

已经三天没有睡过觉了，身体累的发软，却无法入睡，想要被人亲吻，就算是被怪物亲吻也好，洛朗看着画布，下身又有些膨胀的感觉，欲望一直蔓延到舌尖，想要做爱，却想不出一个合适的性幻想角色，妻子，那张看得有些厌倦了的面孔，剧团里的面孔也有些模糊了，记得的只是肉体，健硕，包含激情，在昏暗的烟雾中抱住他，一次又一次，有男有女，一人或是多人，张开双臂，他想着，舞台下密集的人群，站在台上灯光暗的看不清楚，听到有人大叫着洛朗班，我爱你，而他却一丝不挂的被一位健硕的男性从身后抱着，灯光打在洛朗的身上，背后的人和黑色的背景墙融为一体，架起他的胳膊，抚摸着。

 

洛朗任勃起的下半身悬在空中，扔掉椅子，把破房子里仅有的床垫拖到壁炉旁，上面是黑色的床单，抚摸着自己的嘴唇，不自觉的张开嘴，舔着自己的手指，仿佛那是另一个人，不属于洛朗的洛朗，另一只手划过自己的腹股沟，张开双腿，抓住自己翘起的阴茎慢慢摩擦着。闭上眼睛，揉弄着自己的胸部，又回到舞台上，他一丝不挂的唱着歌，人们看得见他唱到激动时勃起的样子，两个舞美的女人把腿架在他的脖子上，摩擦着他的脸，两人像是蛇一样缠上他，用乳房蹭过洛朗身上的每一处，角色的力量像是在此刻注入到了身体里。他想起曾经粉丝不止一次的赞美过他的胸部，他的屁股，不自觉的摸了摸，张大嘴，像是寻求氧气一般。

 

如果，他们把他钉在十字架上，不让他软下去的用力为他口交着，动情的看着他，崇拜着他的阴茎，为他带上铁荆棘做成的王冠，把他的罪行写在十字架上，一遍一遍的吻着，人们把他放倒挨个像是得到神喻般的骑在他的身上，上下晃动着，被荆棘困住的他不能动弹，鲜血落在嘴里带着甜腥味，硬的想要射出来。温热的阴道，紧致的直肠，他想着加快了手上的速度，好像这些都是真的，现在是谁坐在他的阴茎上扭着腰，又是谁在脱着裤子跃跃欲试。人们把他竖起来，立在荒野中，舞台上，又解开荆棘，肌肤上的痛感真实的让人怀疑，他站了起来取下画了蓝色底的画布，想着或许有人正侵犯着他的屁股，在舞台上，因为观众的欢呼声羞耻感倍升，快感也加倍了，是谁呢，是谁在侵犯呢，不是一个人，一个太容易习惯了，有带着假阳具的，有用着真阳具的，有人抓住了他的头发让他看着观众们，光着屁股的模样，射在屁股上的精液顺着阴囊留了一地，洛朗看着蓝色的画布，跪在上面，一手撑住地面，一手用力快速的撸动着手里冒着水的阴茎。今天的节目是自慰，洛朗带着脚链，站着，又逐渐跪下，被人抓起手，抬起身子，射向观众，射完之后还没有软下来，挂着粘稠的精液指着观众们，上下抖动着。想到这个场面，手里的阴茎涨起来，涌上来的尿意冲了出来，射在了画布上。

 

破房子里十分燥热，现在还弥漫着一股腥味，捏着着粘稠的精液，随手用被单擦了一下，困意袭来。


End file.
